


Harry's Wet Dream

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wet Dream, sexy dreams, smutty content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter dreams of an unnamed blond.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Harry's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarchnoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/gifts).



> This is for the adorable MarchnoGirl who wanted the gorgeous word _belly._

Some part of Harry’s mind understands this is a fantasy. 

Harry dreams of white-blond hair and grey eyes. Harry dreams of jutting cheek-bones and an arrogance that knows no bounds. Harry knows he should wake, but his arousal is too great. 

“ _Fill me_ ,” his dream-lover pleads. “ _Please_.”

Harry dreams of thrusting into a searing, delicious heat. Harry’s lust grasps him like a curse, leaves him panting and writhing, leaves his hips grinding hard against the mattress. 

Far too quickly, Harry’s orgasm builds in the base of his belly. He awakens mid-climax, sticky and sated, a secret name upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
